The Empty Throne
by Synthil
Summary: After the mage Tanith Trevelyan stops the breach at Haven from spreading, she decides to go to the Templars. Simultaniously she is sending Dorian as a distraction to Alexius in an attempt to gain both parties for the Inquisition. In the meantime, Corypheus has received an unexpected message from an old friend. - Feel free to leave a review.
1. The paths of this world

**The paths of this world**

"It seems that the Magister…"

"…has outplayed us." Cullen finished Josephine's sentence.

"Then let's go get the Templars," Tanith Trevelyan suggested. The short, brown haired woman shifted from one leg to the other and adjusted her glasses. She could swear everyone but Cassandra was gazing at her large breasts. She blushed but continued, "With the help of the Templars we can then deal with the Breach. And later we can help the mages."

"I'm afraid coming with the Templars will incline the mages against us from the start, Lady Trevelyan," said Josephine and smiled warmly over her board, like she always seemed to do.

"But we won't need them afterwards anyway," said Cullen an shook his head, "Lady Trevelyan is right. Let's get the Templars, let's close the Breach and _afterwards_ we can deal with the mages."

"And in the mean time?" asked Cassandra. She pointed at the map on the large table. "We can't just let Alexius and his mages stay between the Breach and the Templars. That will cause a conflict when… _if_ you get the help of the Templars."

"Wait," Sister Leliana said, her gaze wandering over the faces of her comrades, "We don't need the Templars to deal with Alexius. There is another way into the castle. A secret passage, for the noble family. It's too small for our troops but my agents can slip through."

"Too risky. They will be discovered before they reach Alexius," said Cullen.

"Then we need a distraction, something to keep him occupied," said Leliana and looked to Tanith.

"Focusing his attention on Trevelyan. Yes, that might work." Cullen nodded and he too looked at Tanith. The other two followed his example. All were starring at her. "What, me?" Taniths eyes widened. "That doesn't sound particularly smart. What if the agents aren't successful? Or…"

Suddenly the door opened. "Thankfully you won't be alone." Dorian Pavus dashed in, followed by a guard. "This man says he's here to help," the guard said looking at his feet.

"Dorian!" Tanith exclaimed and smiled at him. He responded in kind and walked to the table.

"It's okay, let us be!" Cassandra waved the guard away, who promptly left.

"I assume you heard our plan?" the Seekers asked and scrutinized the Tevinter mage with furrowed eyebrows.

"Send in a fabulous distraction. Wait for reinforcements. Win the day. I think I got it Seeker." he winked at Tanith and she blushed. He looked as good as she remembered.

"But are you sure about this, Lady Trevelyan?" Josephine asked, probably sensing her discomfort. Tanith rubbed her neck below her bob cut. "I still don't like playing the bait," she said and hastily added, "Or losing the Templars."

"We don't know what awaits us in Therinfal. For all we know it might be more dangerous," said Leliana, "My reports have been… worrying."

"So I'll be in danger anyway." A heavy sigh left Taniths mouth. Why had she to be the stupid "Herald of Andraste"? She didn't even believe in the Maker.

"What do you know about Alexius? Something we can use against him?" she finally asked her fellow mage.

"Yes, something about his son maybe," added Leliana and leaned forward with an eager expression.

"Felix? You won't use him as leverage, surely?" Dorian stepped back instinctively.

"No, but maybe we can help him in exchange for the mages," Tanith said.

Cassandra grunted and shook her head. "I doubt that we can help if neither a Magister nor all the mages in Redcliff are able to do so."

Dorian nodded. "Indeed. He has the Taint. Only a Grey Warden could probably help him. And I strongly doubt it's what Alexius had in mind for his son anyway."

"No matter," Tanith said. A plan was forming in her head and she would at least give it a try. She needed to try all possibilities to close the Breach. "Dorian, you and Blackwall will go to Alexius and act as a distraction. Tell him you found a way to safe Felix."

Cullen furrowed his brows and looked at her. "But what about you, Lady Trevelyan?"

Tanith smirked. "I will go to Therinfal. Let's see what Lucius has in stall for us. If we act quickly we can secure the aid of both without them knowing."

Cassandra raised her eyebrows. "That's risky. They might turn on us as soon as they find out."

Tanith shook her head. "Clearly they will realize that helping close the breach is of more importance. We just present them a fait accompli."

"I'm not sharing your confidence," said Cullen.

"I like the idea," Josephine said smiling, "Bringing the mages and the Templars together will strengthen our position immeasurably."

* * *

><p>The meeting was over and Tanith was heading to her room. She had to gather her things for the journey to Therinfal. What a mess. Hopefully everything would work. If she could gain the Templars and the mages, freedom for the mages might be gained without further violence.<p>

"Lady Trevelyan, if I could have a word with you?" Josephine interrupted her thoughts. The ambassador gestured her to come into her office. Tanith obliged and sat down on the bench near the entrance. Why didn't they have chairs in the meeting room? She should do something about that.

"What is it Lady Montilyet?", she asked.

"I wanted to talk about your family," Josephine said and sat down behind her desk.

Tanith giggled. "That's a bit sudden, but I guess it's time someone makes an honorable woman of me."

"What? Ah, very funny. I was thinking we could ask your family to lend us their support," Josephine said and continued, "especially for convincing Lord Seeker Lucius to meet with us. I heard your family is quite devout. The Lord Seeker might regard that as favorable."

Tanith shifted on the bench and rubbed her neck. "It's a bit complicated. Yes my family is very devout. And they're ecstatic that I'm the Herald of Andraste. However having born a mage child has made them the black sheep of the family."

"I'm sorry, that must have been very hard," Josephine said. She looked Tanith in the eyes and smiled regretfully.

"My grandparents blamed my father for marrying an Amell. Their bloodline is known for its magic. My mother blamed herself, my siblings blamed me and so did I for a long time," Tanith said.

Josephine looked at her with wide eyes. "You're an Amell? Does that mean you're…"

"Related to the Hero of Ferelden, yes," Tanith finished, "if only distantly. Also with the Champion of Kirkwall."

"And both were mages."

"And contributed a lot to the mage rebellion." Tanith shrugged and smirked dryly. "As you can see, the Lord Seeker might not particularly like my familial connections."

Josephine nodded and Tanith stood up and took her leave.

* * *

><p>After reaching her room, Tanith immediately began packing things. She wasn't looking forward to meeting the Lord Seeker. He acted like a total asshole back in Val Royeaux. Was it a good idea to take Cassandra with her? He seemed to particularly dislike her. On the other hand, having a former Seeker with her was useful to convince other of the order to join. She had to take Cassandra with her. Maybe Vivienne too. The smooth talking bitch was surely good at convincing people. And showing up with the leader of the "loyalist mages" might earn her some additional points with the order as well.<p>

She took her glasses from her nose and put them into their case. They were a nifty Qunari invention that let her see better at a distance. Father had given them to her before the rebellion. She sighed. He was the only one who never cared that she was a mage. Thanks to his machinations she was even allowed to visit her family from time to time. Others weren't so lucky. Something Vivienne seemed to have forgotten. All her talks about representing the mages but really, she was just a lucky outlier who had fucked the right person.

Hopefully Dorian would succeed in securing the mages. She was finally in a position to help her brethren and wouldn't let it slide.


	2. Those who had been slaves

**Those who had been slaves**

Dorian looked at his entourage that rode beside him. Blackwall looked grimmer than usual. Solas fumbled at his Grey Warden robe. The sleeves were still to long and the neck to tight it seemed. Only Varric was grinning.

"I wish Junior could see us now," he said chuckling, "the mighty Grey Wardens saving the day. He'd like that."

Blackwall made a disgruntled snort. "I still don't like fooling the man into believing we can actually help his son. There should be a more honest way."

"Sometimes a lie can end up being true," said Solas. "Maybe he survives the Joining."

Blackwall glared at the elf. "I told you I couldn't make him a Warden. I… lack the proper ingredients."

"Which our agents are already searching in Vigil's Keep, my dear Warden," Dorian said and shifted in his saddle. He wasn't used to riding. "Besides. We only have to distract my former master long enough. I… doubt Felix actually wants your help."

They passed the gates of Redcliff village. The castle's imposing silhouette was barely visible through the morning fog.

"Creepy fog. Exactly what I needed before confronting a time warping Magister." Varric's cheeriness had evaporated as the crossed the long bridge to the castle. Dorian dismounted before the castle gates.

"Who goes there?" a guardswoman asked. Her partner inspected them with a distrustful look.

"Tell Magister Alexius that Dorian Pavus is here to meet him," Dorian said and put up a jovial smile. "It's about his son Felix. I might have something to help him." He pointed at the "Grey Wardens" behind him.

The woman nodded and went inside.

* * *

><p>"Dorian. What brings you here <em>now<em>?" Alexius was mustering them with squinted eyes from his throne. His son Felix stood beside him to his right while the former Grand Enchanter stood to his left. Dorian looked at the guards in the throne room. All were facing them. Good.

"So suspicious, old friend. I'm here for Felix of course," Dorian replied and nodded in the direction of the younger Alexius. But Gereon Alexius only grunted in disgust. "You seriously think I let the Wardens take him from me?"

Dorian shook his head. "I was thinking to bring you to your senses!" He cast his arms open. "Look at what you've become, Alexius. Cults, indenturing people in need, ripping a hole in time. You've become the villainous cliché everyone is expecting from us. For what?"

"Cults?" Alexius raised his voice in surprise.

"They know everything, father," Felix said. The sadness in his voice was heartbreaking.

"They? Felix what have you done?"

"The Inquisition. You can still stop this father. Give up the Venatori and let the mages close the Breach. Let's go home."

Alexius shook his head and confronted Felix. "The Elder One is the only one who can save you. He promised there would be a way."

"Elder One? Sounds like a charming fellow," Varric said. Solas looked at the dwarf and just shook his head.

"Father, I'm going to die. You have to accept that," Felix said. He laid a hand on his father's shoulder. In that moment, Dorian saw how the agents of the Inquisition killed Alexius's guards. When the Magister realized what was going on, it was already over.

"No! I will not lose you!" The Magister tried to cast a spell but an arrow struck his right hand. He screamed in surprise and Leliana stepped out from behind her agents, her bow ready for another shot. "It's over Alexius surrender and you will be spared," she said and stared at him from under her hood.

"Let's stop this now, yes?" Dorian said. He hoped his former friend would not do something stupid. They really didn't need more death.

Alexius dropped to his knees. "You won. There's no point in extending this charade." He looked at his son. "Felix…"

"It's going to be alright father," Felix replied.

"You will die." Alexius' voice was almost failing him.

"Everyone dies," said Felix as the Inquisitions agents came to arrest his father. They put him handcuffs and brought him away.

"Well, I'm glad that's over with," Dorian said. But in that moment a contingent of guards marched into the throne room. "Or not." King Alistair and Queen Anora entered the behind their guards. They didn't look exactly happy. King Alistair first addressed Fiona, who had been silent this whole time.

"Grand Enchanter, we'd like to discuss you abuse of our hospitality." Fiona walked up to them like a beaten dog. "Your Majesties…"

"When we offered the mages sanctuary, we didn't give them the right to drive our people from their home," Queen Anora said and took a step towards the former Grand Enchanter.

"I assure you, we never intended…"

Anora interrupted her again: "In light of you actions, good intentions are no longer enough." The Queen's wrath was accompanied by a stern nod of her husband.

"You and your followers have worn out your welcome. Leave Ferelden or we'll be forced to make you leave," he said.

"But we have hundreds who need protection! Were should we go?" Fiona said shooking her head in disbelief.

"Your Majesties, if I may," Leliana interfered. She bowed to them.

"Leliana? Good to see you!" Alistair's tone softened at the sight of his former companion.

Leliana smirked at him. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" She turned to Fiona. "You can come with us. Join the Inquisition and help us seal the Breach."

"And what are your terms?" Fiona asked.

"Hopefully better than what Alexius gave you. The Inquisition is better than that, surely?" Dorian said and looked to Leliana. He hoped the Inquisition could be different from the rest of the southern Chantry. She nodded. "You will be our allies. Fight beside us and end this madness."

Blackwall nodded in approval. " Good. No one fights well for their captors."

"A generous offer. I hope the rest of your Inquisition will honor it," Fiona said still skeptical.

"I doubt you will get a better one," Alistair said. His words seemed to hurt her greatly. Odd. Dorian hadn't pegged her for a royalist.

"We accept your offer. It'd be madness not to," Fiona finally said and added: "The breach will be closed, you will not regret giving us this chance."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Leliana," Alistair said. "I know Amelia wanted the mages to be free but…"

"Don't worry. The mages will help us end this madness. I'm sure of it," Leliana said smiling. Alistair nodded and the royal pair left the throne room, holding hands.


	3. Stand before the corrupt

**Stand before the corrupt**

The damp cave was barely lit from the candles but he didn't need much light. The "corruption" he carried made him see even in subdued light. A knock on the door interrupted his reading and he laid down the copy of _In Pursuit of Knowledge_. It was his second reading of the book. So much had changed in the intervening years. But then, so had he. Corypheus flung the door open with a gesture of his hand. "What is it?" he growled. A Venatori messenger entered the cavern and kneeled before him.

"Master, a visitor has arrived. He wants to speak with you personally."

Corypheus furrowed his brow bows and pulled back his lips in disgust.

"Who is it?"

"I do not know, master. But he…" the messenger stopped and looked at Corypheus, "master, he looks like a Darkspawn."

A Darkspawn? The mindless creatures the Chantry claimed were his creation. Curious.

"Very well. I shall meet this visitor," said Corypheus and followed the messenger into the antechamber. The creature stood there surrounded by guards. It was larger than a man, if not by much and was covered in chainmail. The face looked like a skull and he could feel the Taint in it. Yet it wasn't mindless.

"Leave us!" he commanded and the guards left immediately. "Who are you and why are you here?"

The creature looked… frightened? Surprised? He couldn't tell. It wasn't of importance.

"I am the Harbinger and was sent by the Architect," the creature said. "I was to investigate and possibly make contact with whatever or whoever disrupted and abused the song."

The Architect? Clearly the creature wasn't referring to… no. That was almost impossible. A coincidence.

But what if it wasn't? It was worth investigating at least.

"Who is this Architect and what does he want?" Corypheus asked.

"He freed us from the song. He wants us to flourish. And he wants to know more about you and your intentions," the creature said and mustered Corypheus. The old magister widened his eyes. So this "Architect" could liberate the Darkspawn from the Taint. Not only was it a threat to his power but it also sounded eerily like the good-natured naïveté of another Architect he once knew. But this was also an opportunity. A grin crept onto Corypheus' face. "Tell your Architect I mean no harm to your people. And that an old friend has returned at last."

* * *

><p>The envy demon tried to leap on top of Iron Bull. Tanith caught it in an anti-gravitation spell and it flew over him instead. Bull managed to hit its leg with his axe. Vivienne ran up to the drifting beast and used her green spirit blade to cut into it. The demon howled. Tanith looked for Cassandra. The Seeker was holding of the three Red Templars that came to reinforce their demonic overlord. Her ability to control the Lyrium in their bodies let her paralyze them. The immobilized Templars were easy pray for her blade as well as Cole's. The demon was more of a hassle. It jumped away to the far side of the courtyard to get away from Tanith's spell. It was very mobile, much to Bull's annoyance. "Vashedan!" he said and chased after the demon. Vivienne shot a bolt of lightning at it only for the demon to jump out of the way. Tanith concentrated on its arc and was able to catch it upon landing. She increased the creature's mass to immobilize it. Her three companions and Cole were quickly at its side to stab or hammer into it. The demon shrieked one last time before it died.<p>

"Whew!" Tanith said and dropped her magical barrier. "Is everyone alright?"

They nodded. "Nicely done. I got sick chasing the bastard," Bull said and patted her on the shoulder. Tanith got a warm and fuzzy feeling from the touch that made her tremble. She smirked at the huge Qunari. "You're not exhausted already, are you? I picked you for someone with more stamina."

"Ha! Very funny," he said dryly. The two joined up with Vivienne and Cassandra. Tanith searched for Cole but he was nowhere to be seen. Ser Barris was approaching them, followed by other uncorrupted Templars. "Herald! You defeated it. Andraste be praised," Barris said and added, "We should have been more vigilant. We're willing to hear what the Inquisition wants of us."

Tanith nodded. "Help us by fulfilling your purpose. Protecting the people from bad effects caused by magic is what you're intended to do. Aid us close the Breach."

Ser Barris nodded and sighed. "You will have our aid, Herald. But the order is leaderless. We need to rebuild it."

"No," Tanith said and shook her head, "The order has failed. Failed its duty, failed the Chantry and failed the people of Thedas. You will join the Inquisition's forces and we will start anew. The Inquision's leadership includes a former Knight-Captain as well as a Seeker. Under our leadership you will regain your purpose, your honor. Join the Inquisition as in the days before the Chantry."

Iron Bull grunted disapprovingly behind her and Vivienne clicked her tongue. Ser Barris grimaced. "As you wish. If you think it is best. We're not in a position to argue now." The Templars swore their fealty to the Inquisition and Tanith let out a heavy sigh. It worked out in the end after all.

Cassandra took her to the side. "What were you thinking?" she asked. "You just unilaterally disbanded the Order."

"Did I?" Tanith smirked, "It was you who resurrected the Inquisition. If I remember history right, the Templars were a part of it, no?"

"But surely you don't want to repeat history? The Inquisition of old was a brutal organization. You yourself disapproved of it." Cassandra said. Tanith put a hand on her shoulder. "Look, I know this seems like a bad idea to you. But hopefully we will also have gained the mages. By having them both with us, the templars can watch over them without abusing their power."

Cassandra actually smiled. "You're right. I haven't thought about that. Though I doubt it will be that easy."

"Nothing ever is," Tanith replied.

* * *

><p>The next day they rode back towards Haven. The ride was rather unpleasant for Tanith since she had her menstruation. She wished she could use a carriage instead. After reaching Redcliff they heard about the news; the Inquisition had recruited the mages. Apparently with the King's blessing. Alexius got captured as well.<p>

"So Leliana offered them a full Alliance. What could possibly go wrong?" Vivienne said and rolled her eyes.

"We should focus on closing the Breach. We can discuss organizational matters afterwards," Tanith said to her but the First Enchanter shook her head. "I would advice dealing with it prior to that, dear. After the breach is closed, the mages might want to go their own way again. Better to use the urgency of the situation to strike an accord."

Tanith nodded and began kneading her full lips. Vivienne had a point. It might be the only opportunity to resolve the conflict peacefully forever. She mulled over the point all the way through the mountains. There was also the nagging thought that she forgot something. Or someone.

When they reached Haven she saw that Cullen's soldiers were erecting Trebuchets. "Are we expecting visitors?" she asked and pointed at the structures.

"You should always prepare for an enemy." Bull replied.


	4. They shall find no rest

**They shall find no rest**

Tanith took a last look into the mirror and sighed before heading outside. She went to the stage that was erected in front of the chantry. Thunderous applause greeted her. A huge crowd had gathered in Haven. She looked at the sky. The Breach had finally been sealed and they wanted her to hold a speech. A speech! She fumbled at her glasses and gulped. The crowd went silent.

"Brothers and sisters," her magically amplified voice swept over the valley, "today we have won victory. A victory not of one person but a victory of alliance." She looked at the crowd. Mages and Templars stood side by side. There were humans, dwarves and elves. Even a few Qunari stood out. She smiled and went on: "Today we closed not one breach but two. The split in the sky could only be sealed by closing the rift between mages and templars. We saved the world by working together." The people applauded.

"Dark forces conspired to drive a wedge between us. No more! We wont be divided again. They have failed. Like a healed bone we will only be stronger now. We will find those responsible and force them into the light. They will answer for their crimes and we will reinstate order. A new order for a new age." The crowd applauded and began to chant: "Herald! Herald! Herald!" They repeated it again and again. Tanith blushed but smiled. She waved at the crowd and then left the stage. The Inquisition's leaders awaited her at its base.

"Nicely spoken if a bit short," Cullen said and bowed his head.

"I fear we need more than a speech to solidify this alliance," Cassandra said. "Some of the mages are still very angered that we essentially bound them to us."

"But we didn't," Tanith protested, "They are free to go. It's just that we can offer them protection. From themselves as well as from unruly mobs."

Iron Bull and Sera came up to them. "Ah, come on. Let's rest the politics and have fun for tonight," Bull said.

"Yeah, let's party with all the nice Templars and mages. What could go wrong?" Seras voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Tanith smiled at Bull. "He's right, let us…"

The sound of the alarm bell interrupted her.

"What is going on?" Cullen was heading towards the gates. The lights of hundreds of torches could be seen coming over the mountains. They followed Cullen to the gates. A scout was standing there gasping. "A massive force is headed our way," she said.

"Under which banner?" Josephine wanted to know. The scout shook her head. "I don't know. I didn't see any."

"But then, who could it be?" asked Josephine with raised brows.

"There seem to be some Templars among them. And mages. And…" the scout was gulping, "and Darkspawn." Silence followed. They were all looking at each other.

"Well, shit," Tanith muttered and stroke her hair out of her eyes.

"Look!" Tanith jumped a little. Cole's voice came like out of nowhere. The boy pointed at a hill in the distance. Four figures stood there, a man, a woman, a Hurlock and a huge… man?

"Maker's balls. What is that?" Tanith said.

"He is angry. Angry at you for you took away his mages and his Templars," Cole said. More to himself it seemed.

"That man. That is Samson," Cullen growled.

"A former colleague, I presume?" Josephine asked him. Cullen just nodded and curled his lips in disgust.

"Lieutenant!" Cullen addressed a subordinate, "All of you, to your positions! Find me Ser Barris and Fiona! We need them to coordinate our efforts."

"Cullen! What is the plan?" Tanith asked.

Cullen shook his head. "Haven is no fortress. If we want to win this we need to control the battlefield. Defend the trebuchets at all costs!"

Tanith nodded. "Bull! Sera! Follow me! You too, Cole!"

* * *

><p>The four of them headed to the trebuchet in front of the gates. Enemy vanguards were already approaching. Tanith cast a magic barrier over them all. Right in time to stop an arrow from piercing Cole's chest. A Genlock was trying to get to Tanith. An arrow of Sera downed him before he got even close. Bull however was swarmed by the creature's companions. Tanith reduced their mass and the towering Qunari swung his axe in a wide arc. They flew away in all directions. She annulled her spell and the Darkspawn crashed into the ground with full force, breaking several bones in the process. Sera laughed madly at the sight of it. A human mage stood a bit behind the encroaching Darkspawn. He muttered something in Tevinter and Tanith was knocked back by a lightning strike. Two blades ripped through his chest from behind. He fell in front of Cole's feet before he could do any more damage. The crew of the trebuchet fired a shot into the enemy horde.<p>

"We're good for the moment, ser," said the leader of the crew. "Go help the northern trebuchet. It isn't firing." Tanith stood up and they ran to the other siege engine.

They were greeted by more Darkspawn. Tanith renewed their barrier and immediately took out the largest of the pack by lifting him in the air. Sera struck him with an arrow and he got shot away into the night.

"Haha, this is fun!" the elf said.

"Not for them," Cole stated.

To slow the enemy down, Tanith increased the gravity in their vicinity. Their slow movements made them easy pickings for her comrades. Arrow after arrow, strike after strike the Darkspawn fell to the ground, spilling their corrupted blood.

"Aim the trebuchet!" she said to Bull. "Target the slope there!" Bull grinned. He understood. Tanith used her magic to load a boulder into the machine. She then took a sip from a Lyrium potion. Maybe she should not use all of her power to soon, Tanith thought. Who knew how long this battle would take.

"It's ready," said Bull. With a nod Tanith fired the trebuchet. The bolder struck the slope of the mountain. An avalanche came down with a thundering noise. It buried a large size of the attacking army. Her soldiers cheered. But not for long. A large shadow in the sky approached them quickly. Tanith had barely enough time to dive away from the huge fireball. It struck the trebuchet and blasted it apart.

"A dragon!" Bull exclaimed. He sounded more awed than terrified. It flew over them and attacked some of their soldiers in the distance.

"Back to the gates!" Tanith commanded. The thing looked too twisted to be a dragon. And all the Darkspawn led only to one conclusion. An Archdemon. She would never have thought the next Blight would come so soon though.

The gates were closed behind them. Blackwall, Cassandra and Varric were there with Cullen and Fiona. They looked a bit exhausted but unharmed.

"Maker's breath what is that thing?" Cullen wanted to know. "Is it an Archdemon?"

"It looks like it," Cassandra said.

Blackwall nodded. "Archdemon or no there are a lot of Darkspawn here."

"Fall back to the Chantry. It's the only building to withhold that… thing," Cullen said, "We don't stand a chance against it."

"Do we not?" Tanith asked as they reached the Chantry. "Cassandra, you defeated dragons before no?"

"Well yes, but…" the Seeker began but Tanith didn't wait for her to finish. There was no time. "And so did you Varric, if the account in your book is the truth."

Varric looked with widened eyes and nodded slowly. "I don't like were this is going. Not at all."

"I as well have participated in slaying a dragon," Leliana said as she stood up from chancellor Roderick. He was wounded. "He tried to protect the people against a Hurlock," Leliana said.

"We even have a Grey Warden with us. We will find a way to slay that beast," Tanith said. She sounded more confident than she felt, truth be told. But someone had to keep things from falling apart.

"No!" Cullen said with a prompt gesture of his hands. "Even if we would defeat the beast, the army we face is too large. We cannot hold Haven."

"Yes, the passage," Cole suddenly stated, "The chancellor wants to say something."

Roderick pulled himself up. "There is a secret passage, only known to those who made the summer pilgrimage," he said with a weak voice.

"Can we evacuate the people through that?" Tanith asked. Roderick nodded.

Cullen was walking in circles. "We need to cut off our escape route though. If we aim a trebuchet at the mountains behind us…"

"Understood," Tanith said, "They're after me anyway. I will bury Haven in an avalanche. If we're lucky we might take that Archdemon with us as well."

"But what of you?" asked Blackwall. "The Inquisition cannot afford to lose you. If this is another Blight let me be the one to end it here."

"Don't worry about me. I can survive an avalanche," responded Tanith. She used an anti-gravity spell to float a bit. "I just have to get up for a while."

* * *

><p>Tanith lead Cassandra, Varric, Blackwall and Iron Bull to the last remaining trebuchet. She covered everyone in a barrier again. The place was crawling with Darkspawn and Red Templars. Some of the latter were so twisted by the red Lyrium they looked worse than the Darkspawn. Cassandra was paralyzing the Templars in front of them and Varric shot an explosive bolt at them. They splattered into pieces. Blackwall used his shield to block an arrow from a Genlock archer that was meant for Tanith and Varric hit the archer who quickly collapsed. Bull tried to hit a Templar but the massive shield of the man blocked his strikes time and again. Tanith used a spell to make the shield heavier. The Templar, now unable to lift the shield, took an axe to his face.<p>

They were almost finished with cleaning up the place when the ground suddenly shook. A massive, armored ogre charged at them. Iron Bull got hit by its horns and was knocked back several feet. He remained lying on the ground. "Bull!" Tanith cried out. Iron Bull was holding his right side and grunted. Apparently he had broken some rips. An explosive bolt from Bianca hit the ogre but did little harm to its armored chest. The ogre took its oversized club and struck at Blackwall. Tanith was able to decrease its mass in time and the hit bounce harmlessly from Blackwalls shield. Confused the creature kicked at the Grey Warden instead. Blackwall tumbled back. Cassandra tried to hack into its legs. She succeeded but her blade got stuck. The ogre jumped annoyed and stamped at the ground. Cassandra and Blackwall stumbled back and retreated a few steps. Tanith could stop the ogre from crushing them with his club by making the club too heavy. Unfazed, the large Darkspawn simply dropped the club and swiped the warriors with his hands instead. In doing so it had extended its balance point to far ahead. An increase in its upper body mass brought it to fall. Blackwall stabbed his sword into its neck. With a gargling sound the ogre finally died.

"Bring Bull to safety!" said Tanith to Cassandra and went to help Blackwall adjust the trebuchet.

The Archdemon had now seen them and was closing in.

"Move!" she ordered to Varric and Blackwall. They ran to the Chantry while Tanith remained and tried to fire the trebuchet. She got swept of her feet by the wings of the beast and lost her glasses. She landed a few steps from the siege engine. When she stood up she stared into the mouth of the Archdemon. A foul stench swept in her face and almost knocked her back. Steps behind her made her turn around. The huge, twisted man from the hill was approaching her.

"Enough!" he said, "Pretender! You toy with forces beyond your comprehension. No more!"

"Who are you? What do you want?" Tanith asked and tried not to tremble.

"Know me! Know what you have pretended to be. Exalt the Elder One, the will that is Corypheus. You will kneel!" Corypheus said.

So this was the Elder One the Red Templars and Alexius spoke of.

"Why are you here? Why are you assaulting us?" Tanith wanted to know.

"I am here for the anchor. The process of removing it begins now." The creature said and used an orb to cast a spell. Tanith's mark began to glow and shift and squirm inside her hand. She bit her teeth together.

"It's your fault 'Herald'. You interrupted a ritual years in the planning. And instead of dying you stole its purpose. I don't know how you survived but what marks you as touched, what you flail at rifts; I crafted to assault the very heavens. And you use the anchor to undo my work. The gall!" Corypheus rambled on and grabbed Tanith by the wrist. He lifted her from her feet.

"What does the anchor do? What's it purpose?" This all didn't make sense to Tanith. Was he trying to enter the Black City? Surely not.

Corypheus looked at her with disgust. "It is meant to bring certainty where there is none. For you the certainty that I would always come for it."

"So you're the enigmatic sort, I take it," Tanith said. But Corypheus ignored her.

"I once breached the fade in the name of another, to serve the Old Gods of the Imperium in person. I only found chaos and corruption. Dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused, no more! I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own. To champion withered Tevinter and correct this blighted world."

Taniths eyes widened. He was referring to the old magisters who entered the Golden City. He _was_ one of those magisters.

"So the Chantry was right about the tale? Shit," Tanith said, "but you said the golden city was already corrupted?"

"I have seen the throne of the gods and it was empty, yes," Corypheus said with a hint of melancholy in his voice. He tossed Tanith away.

"Argh!" She hit her back against the trebuchet.

"The anchor is permanent. You have spoiled it with your stumbling," the old magister said and shook his head. "So be it. I will find another way to give this world the nation – and god – it requires."

A signal arrow flew over the ridge of the mountain pass behind Haven. The others made it. Corypheus had his back turned against it and didn't see it.

"As for you, I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You must die!" he said.

Tanith smirked. "Your ramblings have lasted long enough. You found an empty throne and think it a bad thing," Tanith wiped her lips. "The Old Gods are dead, the Maker never was. As for the throne; it will remain empty, this I promise."

With that she hold onto the projectile and released the trebuchet. Tanith got flung into the air with the boulder. To slow down her flight through air resistance she decreased her own mass. The boulder hit the mountainside and released another avalanche to burry Haven and Corypheus army. Tanith landed gently somewhere on the slope of the mountain. The exhaustion made her collapse right after hitting the ground.


	5. You have been given dominion

**You have been given dominion**

"Ugh…" The voices of the quarreling leaders woke Tanith up. Her body hurt everywhere and she was cold. She lay on bench inside a tent. Somehow they had managed to find her quickly after her landing. It seemed like a nightmare in retrospect.

"You should rest some more," Giselle said. The Chantry Mother was sitting beside her.

"Thank you for your concern but I need to move a bit," Tanith said and smiled at Giselle.

"Also, they could use my help. It doesn't look like they will agree on anything soon," she sat up and waved her head in the direction of Cassandra, Cullen, Josephine and Leliana. But Giselle shook her head. "An additional voice won't make them agree, even yours. Maybe especially yours."

"Well doing nothing at all instead will certainly accomplish nothing at all," said Tanith and stood up.

"True but our situation – your situation – is complicated," Giselle said. "We struggle because of what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defender stand… and fall. And now we have seen her return." Tanith shook her head and rolled her eyes but Giselle continued. "The more the enemy is beyond us, the more miraculous your actions appear. And the more our trials seem ordained."

Tanith shook her head. "I didn't die. I merely flew threw the air and survived because of my magic. There's nothing 'miraculous' about it."

"Of course," Giselle said with a nod of her head, "but the people know what they saw. Or perhaps what they needed to see. The Maker works both in the moment, and how it is remembered."

Tanith snorted. "No, the people don't know what they saw. And neither do they need to see it. Only the Chantry, people like you, need them to see it or else you lose your power over them." Tanith had raised her voice in anger and several heads were turning into their direction. Tanith didn't care. "Belief in the next world is what caused this whole mess. It's time we start believing in this one. Hope doesn't need to come from faith in the supernatural."

Her companions started to gather around them, as did a crowd of other people.

"Herald…" Giselle began but Tanith cut her short: "I'm. Not. The. Herald!" She threw her arms in the air. The people looked shocked at her outburst. It mattered not. She took a deep breath.

"You people may belief what you want but _do not_ use me for your beliefs any longer. It wasn't Andraste who saved me, it was luck. It wasn't the Maker who closed the breach, we did. And it won't be the Maker who will save us, we will!" Tanith said, emphasizing her words with striking gestures and continued, "You can either stand in the cold and pray for help or you can begin doing things yourselves. The key to our salvation lies in our own hands." Awkward silence fell upon the camp. The cry of a baby was the only thing to be heard for several moments.

Solas approached her.

"On a word," he said and led Tanith away from the crowd. He lit a torch with his magic.

"Nicely said," he began, "though I fear it could backfire on our cause."

"So what? I should lie to get them to get them to fight?" Tanith said and pouted her lips. She hadn't thought Solas of all people would disapprove as well.

"I'm not saying what you should do. I'm just advising caution," Solas replied and added: "But that's not what I was going to talk about anyway."

Tanith cocked her head. "Your not going to confess your love to me now, are you?"

"What?! No. No I'm…" Solas said flustered but she waved it aside with a smile and replied: "I was joking, Solas."

The elf frowned and shook his head. "I wanted to talk about the orb Corypheus used. He might think it Tevinter but it is elven in origin."

Tanith raised an eyebrow. "What do you know about it?"

"They were foci. Channeling the power of their wielder, among other things. He must have used it to destroy the conclave and create the Breach."

"Huh. Then how did the orb survive the blast? How did Corypheus for that matter?" Tanith asked.

Solas shrugged. "I do not know. But I fear the connection to the elves could be detrimental to them."

"Well, I doubt the people will realize it's elven if even Corypheus doesn't know that. And we don't need to blame anyone else now that we have seen the enemy. We have to find out more about that orb though," Tanith said and began to knead her lips. The two of them stood there in silence for a few moments.

"Glasses!" Varric said her nickname as he, Iron Bull and Sera joined them.

"You sound like one of them big people already. Congrats," Sera said and rolled her eyes.

"Nice speech," Bull said and chuckled, "How are you? You were pretty beat up after we found you in the mountains."

Tanith smiled at him. "I'm fine. Remind me to thank Krem for finding me so quickly. I'd have frozen to death now if he didn't. How are you?" she asked and pointed to his wrapped up rips.

"The mages did their best. I'll be fine," he said and grinned. "It wasn't hard to find you. Everyone saw you fly through the sky after all."

Sera giggled. "It was hilarious! You're crazy, you know that right?"

"Awesomely crazy," Bull said and patted Tanith on the shoulder.

"If I recount that tale I have to make something up to make it more believable," Varric said with a smirk on his face. "You make even Hawke's antics seem sane in comparison."

As they laughed, Cassandra came up to them. "Tanith," she said and signaled the mage to follow her. They went back to the meeting table were the other leaders still remained. The crowd of people was still there too.

"What is it?" Tanith asked the Seeker. Where they to cast her out? The Breach was sealed; they technically didn't need her anymore.

"You rescued us in Haven but this threat is beyond what we anticipated," Cassandra said and continued, "but we now know what allowed you to stand against Corypheus, what drew him to you."

"You mean the anchor?" Tanith said and looked at it. Since the Breach was closed it itched far less.

"The anchor has power but it is not why you're still standing here. Your decisions let us heal the sky; your determination brought us out of Haven. You're the creatures rival because of what you did and we all know it," Cassandra said. Tanith furrowed her eyebrows. What was she getting at?

"The Inquisition requires a leader. The one who has already been leading it – you," Cassandra finished.

"Wait, what?" Tanith asked with widened eyes. Leliana moved forward, offering a sword she held in her hands.

"We all owe our lives to you. There would be no Inquisition without you. How it will serve, how you will lead: That must be yours to decide," Cassandra said.

Tanith gulped. "But I'm a mage, a non-believer…"

"You're a person who opposes gods. Corypheus tries to become one. If it's because the Maker doesn't exist or has a sense of humor, I do not claim to know. But you cannot deny that you're exactly what we need right now," Cassandra said and smiled. Tanith looked around. The crowd waited in anticipation. With a shaking hand she grabbed the hilt of the sword. It was huge and had a dragon wrapped around its crossguard.

"I know that I'm not what you people have been expecting me to be," Tanith said. "But no matter what gods you believe in, no matter your allegiances or values; we are all united in our opposition to the Elder One. He must be stopped. And he will be stopped!"

Cassandra nodded. "Commander!" she addressed Cullen, "will they follow?"

"Inquisition!" he said to the crowd, "Will you follow?" The crowd cheered. "Will you fight?" Another cheer. "Will we triumph?" The people were roused up. Cullen drew his sword and saluted Tanith with it. "Your Leader! Your hero! Your Inquisitor!" She responded in kind and raised the sword into the air. The crowd burst into applause.

The crowd dissipated after a while and only her newly gotten advisors and Varric remained.

"What do we do now?" Josephine asked. "We have no base, not much resources and only a vague idea how to counter Corypheus."

"But we do know what he intends to do next," Leliana said and Tanith nodded.

"Right, his plot to assassinate Empress Celene. As well as something about a demon army the Envy demon mentioned," she said and kneaded her lips. "We also have to find the Grey Wardens. If this is indeed a new Blight we need them. If not, they're still the best to deal with Darkspawn."

"Our first goal has to be to regroup and to find a base of operations," Cullen cut in.

"I might be able to help with that." They turned around. Solas bowed slightly. "I have seen a place in the fade, an abandoned fortress not that far from here to the north. It will withstand Corypheus attacks."

"Excellent!" Tanith clasped her hands together. Cullen was more skeptical. "A fortress? How big?"

"Big enough," Solas merely said and smiled. He was about to go when Varric cleared his throat. "I might know someone who has more information about Corypheus. Someone who crossed paths with him before."

Cassandras eyes widened.


	6. Dream and idea, hope and fear

**6. Dream and idea, hope and fear**

The guards took away Alexius. She hoped her decision to make him research time magic would not backfire. She shifted her butt on the throne. Tanith felt uncomfortably exposed on it. Her followers would judge her as she was judging others here. The throne room had been cleared from rubble but there were still scaffolds for construction in it. A small crowd of nobles had gathered as well as her advisers. Two guards brought in a man in shackles. The guards were now wearing more stylish and protective sallets instead of the ugly helmets that were issued previously. They also lacked the "eye" emblem. With moving away from being solely an Andrastian organization, Tanith had issued a new symbol for the Inquisition. The black banners now showed a stylized, golden dragon.

The prisoner was clad in furs and leather. His head covered in a hood that was adorned with horns. "This was a surprise," Josephine began, "we discovered this man attacking the building, with a… goat." Tanith raised an eyebrow and Josephine continued:

"Chief Movran the Under. He feels slighted by the killing of his tribesmen; who repeatedly attacked you first. What should we do with him? Where should he go?"

Tanith leaned forward. "With a goat?" she asked and smirked. The chief laughed. "A courtroom? Unnecessary. You killed my idiot son and I answered, as is my custom, by smacking your holdings with goat's blood." Tanith looked at Josephine. "Don't look at me," the ambassador merely replied.

"No foul," the chief continued, "he meant to murder Tevinters but got feisty with your Inquisition. A redheaded mother guarantees a brat. Do as you've earned, my clan yields. My remaining boys have brains still in their heads." He laughed.

What was she going to do with that guy? Punishment seemed unnecessary. However she could not just let anyone vandalize her buildings.

"You want to slay Tevinters?" Tanith asked. The chief tilted his head in confusion.

"We fight the mightiest of Tevinter magisters. You might serve the Inquisition by joining our fight. Help us against Corypheus."

The chief laughed loudly. "So my idiot son gains us something after all. You shall have our aid Inquisitor."

"How did I do?" asked Tanith Josephine after the trial. Josephine smiled at her.

"You have a very pragmatic mind, Tanith. Some might think you too lenient but you did win us allies in our fight," she said. Tanith smiled back at her.

* * *

><p>Followed by Leliana and Cullen, they went to the war room. Tanith's black cloak waved behind her. It bore the golden dragon of the Inquisition.<p>

"What's next?" She asked and sat into her chair at the top end of the table. She took her new glasses and cleaned them with a handkerchief before putting them back on her nose with a sigh. It still grieved her a bit to have lost the ones her father gave her.

"Ian Hawke has arrived. He and Varric will join us shortly," Leliana said, "We also need to plan our course of action regarding Empress Celene."

"Very well. But first we need to establish what laws we use," Tanith said. "I can't properly judge people if I don't know under what laws they were supposed to behave."

Josephine shook her head. "You are the law now, Inquisitor."

"Maybe, but I want people to know what they have to do. Arbitrariness leads to easily to tyranny. We had established rules in the circle. While not liking them that much," she paused and smirked at Cullen, "I still think having established rules are a benefit for all."

The former Templar nodded. "I agree. We need to establish proper order."

"We could just use Fereldan or Orlesian law," Leliana suggested. "After all, our controlled area lies in those two countries."

Tanith kneaded her lips. "Than make it the Ferelden law for now. It is far less cruel to peasants. However I want someone to look into it and make it more merciful to elves as well. We need to create a codex of law that reflects the broad nature of the Inquisition if we don't want to alienate our people."

"As you command," Josephine said with a smile.

"This could however estrange a lot of nobles. Especially Orlesian ones," Leliana said, "We need to be careful."

A knock on the door got their attention. Varric and Hawke entered the war room.

"We're not interrupting, are we?" Hawke asked. The Champion of Kirkwall grinned through his black beard. His eyes mustered Tanith and her advisors. He had startling blue eyes that seemed to tease everything.

"You could've told me the Inquisition consisted of mostly beautiful people. How did you got accepted?" he said to Varric.

"You know how I attractive my wit can be Hawke," Varric responded and added, "May I introduce you to Lady Tanith Trevelyan, the Inquisitor, and Lady Jospehine Montilyet, our ambassador. The others you should remember, I think."

"A pleasure," Hawke said and bowed in an exaggerated way.

"You sure she is related to Gamlen?" he asked Varric, "She doesn't look anything like him." Tanith merely raised an eyebrow and pointed to a seat.

"Why don't you join us and tell us all you know about Corypheus," she said. Hawke obliged and he and Varric each took a seat at the table. Hawke proceeded to tell them about their encounter with Corypheus and his manipulation of the Wardens.

"Could that mean he's behind the disappearance of the Wardens?" Tanith asked him.

Hawke nodded. "I am investigating this. I have a contact in the Wardens, my brother Carver. He claims he and all other Wardens have started to hear the Calling."

"That's not good, I take it?" Tanith asked.

"Not if all of them hear it simultaneously. I suspect Corypheus is behind it," Hawke said nodding. "Carver wants to meet me in Kinloch Hold. Apparently he has discovered something."

"Then we should find him immediately," Leliana urged. "We can't lose more time. Who knows what Corypheus wants to do to the Wardens."

They agreed to go to Kinloch Hold the very next day. Varric and Hawke left the war room to prepare for the journey and inform Blackwall. Tanith stroke her hand through her hair.

"Now about the plan for Empress Celene. Has she been warned?" She wanted to know. Leliana shook her head and her smile dropped.

"We tried but it seems we couldn't get through to her in Haramshiral," she said.

"It seems we have to warn and protect her ourselves," Josephine said and then smiled knowingly, "Thankfully we have an opportunity for that."

"I'm listening," Tanith said and leaned forward.

"Grand Duchess Florianne de Chalons, the sister of Gaspard, is organizing a ball in the Winter Palace to facilitate peace talks between the parties of the civil war," Josephine explained.

"Can we just attend?" Tanith asked.

"We need someone to invite us. But this shouldn't be a problem seeing as both sides could see our involvement as an aid to their cause," Josephine said. Leliana nodded and added: "We just need to decide whom we're going to support. Gaspard or Celene."

"Are these our only options?" Tanith asked and stood up. She had to move to think better. She disliked both Orlesians. One was a warmonger the other reveled in the Game.

"Couldn't we just ask the Duchess for an invitation?"

"We could ask her. But why would she want us there? And why should we do that?" Josephine wanted to know.

"Because," Tanith said and smirked, "we're better served with an Orlesian ruler that has neither the army's nor the nobility's support for certain and depends on us."

"You want us to put Florianne on the throne?" asked Josephine and her eyes widened. Leliana furrowed her brows and Cullen just shook his head in confusion.

"We don't know if she even wants it," Leliana said.

"The find out," Tanith replied.


	7. In secret they worked

**In secret they worked**

Kinloch Hold. The tower was already visible from afar. The ferry floated slowly over the waters of lake Calenhad.

"What's your business in that place?" the ferrywoman asked and pointed to the tower with her double chin.

"Family matters," Hawke replied with a smirk on his face. The woman rolled her eyes. "Be careful. The mages used to live there. Who knows what horrors still lie there."

"Ha. It can't be worse than a resentful little brother," Hawke said and waved dismissively.

"You're not on good terms with your brother?" Tanith asked.

"I'm on the best terms I ever was with him," Hawke replied smirking.

Tanith shook her head. She still tried to figure out Ian Hawke. He was a strange person. Nothing seemed to concern him much and he always made a joke out of everything. Yet he still was trying to help.

* * *

><p>The ferry docked at the tower and Tanith, Hawke, Varric and Blackwall disembarked.<p>

"I catch you on my way back," the ferrywoman said before continuing her journey to the shore.

"Lovely place," Blackwall said dryly and mustered the abandoned tower from the outside.

"Better than the rundown mansion the Ostwick circle had," Tanith said and shrugged. "Since this thing is abandoned, let's claim it for the Inquisition."

"Good idea," Hawke said, "do you want to mark it personally or should someone of us do it?"

Tanith rolled her eyes and went inside. The others followed her. The entrance room was almost empty. She heard the sound of sword being drawn. A man in a blue Grey Warden armor came up from behind a pillar. He had long black hair, stubble and the same blue eyes as Ian Hawke.

"Who goes there!" he wanted to know.

"It's me, little brother," Ian replied. He opened his arms and smiled. "You didn't forget how your handsome brother looked, did you?"

"Ian," Carver said with a sigh. "Then you must be the Inquisitor," he said to Tanith and bowed. "An honor."

"Likewise," Tanith said and smiled. Carver turned to Varric. "Varric good to see you. I see you still gotten tired of my brother."

"How could I? He is a spring of stories," Varric said and smirked. Carver smiled and then looked over his shoulder.

"We should probably go to the top chamber. She will need help," he said and looked back at Tanith, "You can close the rifts right?"

Tanith nodded. "So there's a rift in the tower. I wondered why nobody had moved in."

They followed Carver up the stairs of the tower. There were dead bodies lying around. Probably bandits, judging from their weapons.

"We found them dead," Carver said and pointed to the bodies, "the demons got them."

"Probably not a huge loss for society." Hawke said. After a lot of steps they reached the top of the stairs. A blue shimmering barrier closed the entrance to the chamber. A girl stood before it, maintaining it with her magic. She had disheveled blonde hair that reached her small shoulders. Carver addressed her:

"Amelia, I brought us some relieve." The girl turned around. Except it wasn't a girl, just a petite woman. The wrinkles around her mouth and eyes gave away her age.

"Finally," she said in a rasping voice, "I just got out of Lyrium potions."

"Is that…?" Varric began asking.

"Amelia Amell, the Hero of Ferelden, yes," the woman said with a sneer.

"That's the Hero of Ferelden?" Ian asked and shook his head. "I thought she'd be bigger."

Amelia Amell looked at him with a bored expression.

"That's the Champion of Kirkwall? I thought he'd be funnier."

Tanith squeaked with excitement and Blackwall threw an amused look at her.

"By the Maker!" Tanith said, "You're the Hero of Ferelden. You were my hero when I grew up in the circle! You're the most awesome, most noble and most talented mage in the history of…. ever!"

Amelia smirked. "Who is this young enthusiast?"

"That'd be the Inquisitor, Lady Tanith Trevelyan." Carver said and added: "Maybe we should take care of the rift first."

"Yes, of course!" Tanith said. Amelia snipped her fingers and the barrier evaporated in a mist.

A rage demon immediately charged at them. Ian froze the demon quickly and Blackwall used his shield to shatter it apart. The group entered the chamber. Several terror demons and a pride demon were awaiting them. Amelia charged at them. And turned into an ogre. Tanith's mouth opened. Amelia knocked the terror demons out of the way and punched the pride demon in its face with her huge fist. It stumbled a few steps back and hit the wall behind it. Carver and Blackwall were already hacking into the startled terror demons. Tanith hold them down with her gravity spell. A shot from Varric hit the pride demon in the mouth. Screaming, the demon lashed out at Amelia with its arms. She held it off and head butted the demon. Tanith used her magic to increase Amelia's mass. The pride demon's head cracked with a wet crunch and it fell to the ground. Ian incinerated the remaining terror demons. They died shrieking.

* * *

><p>With all the demons being taken care off, Tanith used her mark to seal the rift.<p>

Amelia turned back into a little woman and approached Tanith. "Simply fascinating," she said and took her hand. Tanith blushed in response.

"How does it work?" Amelia asked, still examining Tanith's hand.

"I… I don't know," Tanith answered. She tried to lose her hand from Amelia's grasp.

Ian cleared his throat. "Maybe you have been an ogre for too long but we human's have something called personal space," he said and Amelia quickly dropped Tanith's hand.

"Of course, of course. Apologies," she said and stepped a bit back.

"No problem," Tanith mumbled.

"So, with that out of the way could someone explain what is going on?" Varric asked. He collapsed Bianca and put her on his back.

Carver nodded and stepped forward. "You already know of the Calling we're all hearing?" he asked.

"Yes," Tanith replied, "You seem to be all hearing it simultaneously now?"

"Indeed. Warden Commander Clarel is desperate because of it," Carver said and continued: "She fears that there will be no Wardens left when the next Blight comes. So she has made a plan to deal with the Archdemons now."

"Sounds like a good idea. Why hasn't this been done already?" Ian asked and shook his head at his Warden brother.

"Because to do that, she is creating an army of bound demons," Carver replied through his teeth.

"Oh, shit," Varric said and Ian buried his face in his left hand.

"A demon army. Simply brilliant," he said and sighed.

"When I objected to her plan, she accused me of treason and wanted me apprehended," Carver said and leaned on the wall. He smiled.

"I could escape and searched for the only person with enough authority to bring the rest of the Wardens to their senses." He nodded in the direction of Amelia.

The woman took the word: "I was searching for a way to end the Calling forever, even before that. When I suddenly began hearing it I first panicked. I went back to Vigil's Keep. There I realized all other Wardens were hearing it too and had vanished. Thankfully Carver reached me soon."

Tanith tilted her head. "Have you found something yet?" she asked.

Amelia shrugged. "Maybe. A contact of mine has said he found an anomaly near Sundermount a few weeks back. I haven't heard from him since, though."

"There's more," Carver said, "Some Wardens are gathering in the Western Approach. Likely, for the demon binding ritual."

"We have to deal with that first!" Tanith said. "Someone needs to go to the Western Approach quickly. I won't have the time since I'm attending the ball in Halamshiral."

"Then let us Wardens deal with our brethren," Carver said.

"I'll join you of course," Ian said and patted his brother on the shoulder.

"Is sending Wardens wise? What if you fall to that Calling?" Tanith asked.

"It doesn't control us like that," Amelia said. "But we might need more people than just three."

"You mean four," Tanith said. "Three Wardens and Hawke."

"You have another Warden?" Amelia asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Well Blackwall here…" Tanith pointed to him but Amelia shook her head.

"That's no Warden. He doesn't have the taint."


End file.
